


Unreal

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hallucinations, New Kid's name is Quinn, Other, because thats what I live for, cant think of anything else i should add, he also has a twin sis called Sam but she's only mentioned, i guess, ill probably end up writing really ooc again but whatever, just gonna put this here in case, oh look I'm back at it again, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn was alone, as his sister went to hang out with her friends and his parents were away on a business trip.The monsters come for him.He calls for help.





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a really self-indulgent story, and I'm pretty sure half of the story won't make any sense but whatever i guess
> 
> I promise I'm working on chapter 5 of Of Wolves And Coffee, I'm just super stressed out working on it while also working on my comic series and I really just needed a break so I decided to write this to take a break for a bit! I'll hopefully finish chapter 5 by the weekend (referring to both my comic and Of Wolves And Coffee, since they're both stuck at Chapter 5 atm)
> 
> So yeah, this is basically just a story for myself because why not. See it as a late birthday gift for myself (although thats almost 1 month past now).
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, this story takes place way before Of Wolves And Coffee would (although that story is non-canon to this universe anyways) - they're still in 4th grade in this story.

Quinn sat in the living room, trying to distract himself.  
  
He was home alone, and fear was creeping in on him. There was no one he could talk to.  
  
His sister, Sam, went to hang out with her friends, Butters and Kenny, while his parents were away on a business trip (again).  
  
Craig and Tweek were both busy, and he didn't really know anyone else in town that well yet, so....  
  
He stared at the wall, trying to think of nice things, but everything he thought of somehow turned into a sinister nightmare as he skimmed through thought after thought.  
  
He noticed the shadow starting to creep up on it. It began turning to the pitch-black monsters he feared so much.  
  
Quickly getting up, he made his way out of the living room, trying his best to stay calm but turning further and further into the embrace of fear.  
  
He walked up into his room, reaching for his phone, and attempting to text someone, anyone, hoping for a response.  
  
No answer from Craig or Tweek.  
  
His sister's phone was at home. No response from Kenny or Butters, either.  
  
He tried to write Stan, but the latter was offline anyways, so why bother.  
  
Cartman? No, Cartman would just laugh at him and then stop responding.  
  
He didn't know Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Timmy or Wendy anywhere near good enough to entrust them with this information.  
  
The only person he had left was Kyle.  
  
__**"Right, text him. Embarass yourself in front of your crush. Not like it matters anyway."**  
  
Quinn heard the voice right beside him. He hated the voices. They were always so mean. Or sometimes they just laughed. Neither of those things were nice.  
  
His fingers quivered as he tried to type his message, but dropped his phone when he thought he felt something grab his leg halfway through the text. The impact with the bed still sent the message.  
  
'Kkyle I nned t o tt alk t you aabo ut so,ethung i needf urr hhe lp ii' and thats where the message cut off and was sent.  
  
"Fuck," Quinn murmured, trying to grab for his phone, but the hand that came out underneath from it's shadow scared him away and he pushed himself back against the window out of fear.  
  
The face on the wall was laughing. It was soon joined by a second, and a third, and a fourth.  
  
And then an arm began reaching out from the wall.  
  
Quinn heard a series of buzzes on the phone, all of which were probably one of his friends typing to him in panic. Or maybe it was just two different people, who knew.  
  
A shadow person crawled out underneath his bed and grinned at him. He would've thrown something, but there was nothing to throw.  
  
His vision became darker as he saw more and more monsters.  
  
One of them came in through his closed door, opening it. For a moment, it had the face of his father.  
  
_**"Hey kiddo, just wanna say-"**_ The face became contorted- ****_"-you're a failure,"_  
  
The other faces began laughing. Quinn was sobbing, trying to hide himself behind his blanket but tossing it away when a face appeared inside of it.  
  
_**"Why so scared? It's just us, your bestest-"**_ the figures resembling his friends became twisted and distorted- ****_"nightmares!"_  
  
Their grins grew wider as they approached. They began merging. Quinn screamed for help.  
  
A hand came out of the wall, waving at him.  
  
Everything was dipped in the pitchblack color he feared so much. Only the window was safe.  
  
Another monster began crawling out under his bed.  
  
**"Hi Douchebag-"** Oh my god, it was Cartman.  
  
Quinn jolted back as far as he could with the closed window right behind him.  
  
No, no, no. They weren't real, right? They were just hallucinations-  
  
Quinn screamed when he saw the melting figure again and felt it touch his leg, with all it's disgusting.. goo.  
  
They began to surround him. The voices were laughing. So much laughing.  
  
The phone had stopped vibrating and drowned in the sea of darkness. Quinn began feeling ever more lost.  
  
He was already completely zoned out and absent. The nightmares his brain fabricated consumed him and he saw only them and their dark goo around him.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, but what was actually only two minutes, Quinn heard the faint noise of someone trying to call him on his phone, but he was too afraid to reach out into the ocean that his bed resembled now. He was afraid of touching the blanket. It was like the floor is lava, except it wasn't lava, but his worst nightmares covering the floor.  
  
He didn't want to become one of them. He'd done so several times before when he touched them. Watched his hands shifting into the same appearance when he took their hand. His hands were like claws back then. Maybe he becomes a monster if he interacts with them.  
  
He didn't want to become that. He knew too many people he'd describe as monsters. He doesn't want to be like them. He doesn't want to hurt others like them. He doesn't want to feel like them. He doesn't want to resemble them. He doesn't-  
  
He doesn't want to resemble his worst nightmares.  
  
Figures he's not talked about in years. People who hurt him badly, very, very badly.  
  
He drowned further and further in his own fear, watching the ocean at his feet begin to rise faster and faster, and he felt like he was choking, he couldn't breathe.  
  
He was going to die, alone and afraid. He was going to drown. He wasn't okay. He never would be. He was just an idiot. He-  
  
The water dropped when he heard the noise of a stone hitting the window behind him.  
  
He caught several panicked breaths. He cried and choked and coughed, trying to catch air.  
  
The room was feeling small, smaller than usual. It also spun slightly.  
  
Another stone hit his window.  
  
When the hands began reaching for him, touching him, he screamed again and pushed so hard against the window that it flew open, causing him to fall out into the mound of snow backwards. The hands reached outside the window and crawled down the walls.  
  
Quinn screamed for help, struggling to get out of the snow in his panic as the hands got closer. He began hearing footsteps.  
  
"Dude! Dude, Quinn, talk with me,"  
  
He felt himself being pulled up by someone taller than him, but that really didn't help out at all, since he was the smallest in his grade with Tweek anyways.  
  
The voice didn't drop any hints, it was distorted, even if just slightly.  
  
He didn't even care, falling into the arms of whoever had come for him because they looked normal enough, even if Quinn couldn't see much, and began begging them for help, saying things about the hands and the faces and-  
  
And he felt whoever helped him grip him tighter and drag him along.  
  
Quinn didn't object, he wanted away from the cursed house, and he watched the hands move back towards the house when he left. The voice seemed to coo him, and shush him, and Quinn's panicked sobs slowly began calming down as he held on tighter to whoever took him with them. He didn't even care anymore who it was.  
  
He watched the neighborhood frantically, in fear of the hands and figures coming back, but they didn't. They stayed at the house.  
  
He just wished people listened.  
  
\---  
  
Quinn doesn't remember much of what happened after his fall and the unknown person who rescued him, because he was walking around with a simple and rather short shirt, causing him to freeze badly, and eventually he just passed out from all the hyperventilation and crying and panic in general.  
  
He woke up wrapped up in a blanket, looking around and getting out of the blanket. His leg hurt. It wasn't broken, it just hurt.  
  
He couldn't see well, it was way too dark, and when he moved too much he accidentally hit something with his leg.  
  
"Ouch! Jesus dude, don't scare me like that,"  
  
He could've recognized that voice anywhere, a voice he loved hearing.  
  
"S-Sorry," Quinn stammered, almost panicking. **You fucked up-**  
  
"It's fine, just shake me next time if you need light-" and with that, the light turned on.  
  
Quinn took in his surroundings. It was Kyle's bedroom- he'd been here a couple of times, they hang out sometimes.  
  
Why or how exactly he got here he was unsure of, but he noticed he'd been sleeping on the ground, next to Kyle.  
  
That was also the first thing he said.  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"  
  
"I felt bad leaving you alone on the floor," Kyle admitted, sitting up next to Quinn.  
  
Quinn stayed quiet after giving a slight nod in response to assure he heard it.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"...What were you even doing?" Kyle suddenly asked.  
  
"...What do you mean?" Quinn inquired, although he almost certainly knew what Kyle wanted to know.  
  
"In your house. First you send me a half finished text written in panic, I think someone's trying to murder you or something, then you don't respond to any of my texts, heck, I even called you three times and you didn't respond! You never do that so obviously something's wrong, I hurry to your house, try knocking on the door and you don't answer after 4 knocks and two doorbell rings, and then I saw you at the window and threw stones up there to catch your attention. I threw a whole ten stones before you even noticed. So what was going on?"  
  
His voice sounded annoyed at first, but it softened near the end.  
  
Quinn looked away. "I... The shadows. Sam told you once, yes? The shadows... Hallucinations, I mean." He shook his head slightly. No, stay strong. "I was alone and got scared... And then I began seeing them everywhere and they kept talking to me and trying to touch me and I was afraid of becoming one of them-" And Quinn continued his explanation in horrid detail for ten minutes.  
  
Kyle didn't interrupt him, no matter how freaked out he was by the whole story. He could tell Quinn really needed to get this out.  
  
"Quinn, I... that..."  
  
He felt himself at a loss for words. Yeah, Kyle wasn't one to be easily terrified, and honestly, he wouldn't have believed a word Quinn said if it wasn't for how detailed he described it and how he was acting when Kyle found him.  
  
He took a deep breath, getting a hold of himself.  
  
"Quinn, that's awful- Have you told your parents? Have you talked to Mr. Mackey? Been to a therapist? Anything like that?"  
  
Quinn nodded. "All of those options, actually. But they just won't go away-" he paused, "-they're connected to my fears, and my fears just won't go... They're a part of me that I can't get rid of no matter how hard I try."  
  
Kyle watched.  
  
"I've gotten medications when I was really young and took them for several years, but they all just stopped working after a while- I don't see the point in it anymore."  
  
Quinn took the words right out of his mouth, because that was going to be his next question.  
  
He looked for some other answer, something logical to do in a situation like this, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"...Why didn't you see me as a monster or something?"  
  
"I know you. You're my friend and I like you. People that I know and like never turn into monsters. But sometimes the monsters try to steal their appearance."  
  
Kyle was kind of taken aback by that statement, and looked away. He was almost certain Quinn didn't mean it that way, but still-  
  
Kyle hummed in response, trying to act normal.  
  
After the room filled with awkward silence again, Kyle simply said "Let's get back to sleep,", turning off the light and laying back down when Quinn nodded.  
  
He was pretty sleepy after everything, it was literally like the middle of the night right now. He said a quick goodnight to his friend and received one in return, trying to fall back asleep. After a few minutes, he felt the other shuffle closer to him, saying he was kinda scared in the dark. Kyle simply hummed sleepily, letting Quinn lie with his back to him. He liked that.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning Kyle dropped Quinn off at his own home, having sent a message to Sam before telling her where her brother was, and receiving a thanks as a reward.  
  
With that, he went home.  
  
Quinn picked up his phone when he got home, and texted Kyle a third thanks to the two he'd already given in person.  
  
He was so happy Kyle came for him that day.


End file.
